narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Orochimaru's Hideout Discovered
Synopsis As Team 8, with Kakashi as their temporary leader, head off towards Orochimaru's hideout, Kiba recalls his past experience with Sakon and Ukon, an encounter which left Akamaru seriously injured. Hinata is able to tell that something is on Kiba's mind and Kiba relays his thoughts to them, although he quickly remarks that if Shikamaru and Naruto were able to take out two members of the Akatsuki, then he should be to prove himself against one of Orochimaru's underlings. Shino also voices his desire to prove himself on a mission, and Kiba chalks it up to Shino's irritation of not being a member of the Sasuke Recovery Team. Shino explains that his disappointment is not just because he was not available to participate in the Sasuke Recovery Mission, but also because Naruto did not recognise him when he returned to Konoha. Privately, Hinata remarks on how she too wishes to prove herself so that Naruto may finally acknowledge her, while Kakashi reflects on how far the team has matured. Back at the hideout, Guren tells the survivors of the massacre to stop their slaughter and to follow her if they wish to live. At a spa, Jiraiya is shocked to find out that the bath is not a co-ed one and is stuck there with Naruto. Naruto sees the scar on Jiraiya's chest and recalls when he had wounded the sannin in his four-tailed form. Naruto expresses his frustration of how he does not want to use the Nine-Tails' power since it hurts those around him and how he wishes to find another way to gain strength. Jiraiya remarks that Naruto sounds like a veteran shinobi, and reminds him that he must heal his broken arm first. The Orochimaru Search Team manage to track an enemy's scent to Orochimaru's hideout, where they find a man asking for help, riddled with Orochimaru's cursed seal, before he succumbs to his injuries and dies. After activating her Byakugan, Hinata notices chakra signatures of enemies up ahead of them. When they reach them, they are shocked to see various dead or nearly dead prisoners. Before they can get answers, a timed trap is sprung. Though the team manages to evade it, all traces of Orochimaru's hideout, including the bodies, are eliminated. In their hotel room, Jiraiya attempts to goad Naruto by calling him weak, but is surprised when Naruto simply smiles and takes it in stride. Remembering Naruto's desire to save Sasuke three years ago and how Naruto felt the same way he did when he was unable to prevent Orochimaru's desertion, Jiraiya asks whether Naruto still feels the same way. After realising that Naruto is still adamant on rescuing Sasuke, Jiraiya decides that Naruto should learn a new technique. After escaping the trap, Shino and Kiba manage to pick up the scent of whomever set the trap. Meanwhile, Guren, along with her twenty-one followers, set off towards Orochimaru, only for sixteen of them to revolt and try to kill her. She easily defeats all sixteen of them with her Crystal Release: Crystal Pentagonal Prison technique. The other five then pledge their loyalty to Guren, and now with her newfound team, she sets off. Team 8 manages to track Guren's scent all the way to a meadow, where they are shocked to find people encased in crystal, which then disintegrates, killing the people trapped within. Shino's bugs are encased as well, and Kakashi is stunned to realise that it is none other than Crystal Release. In a clearing, Jiraiya asks Naruto whether he remembers their last training session, which involved toads. Naruto remembers and claims that he does not want to do that again, but Jiraiya claims he is now ready for it. He explains that Naruto would be learning a Cooperation Ninjutsu, citing his Fire Release: Flame Bullet and Gamabunta's Toad Oil Bullet as an an example, as both their moves combined creates the more powerful Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet technique. Naruto tells Jiraiya that he had done something similar to Yamato, when the captain had combined his Water Release: Tearing Torrent and Naruto's Wind Release: Rasengan to create the Typhoon Water Vortex Technique. Upon realising that Naruto has aided in a cooperation technique before, he claims that Naruto should be able to do the same with a toad, and proceeds to summon Gamariki, a flamboyant toad who dislikes Naruto. Naruto asks Jiraiya why he can't create a cooperation technique with him, and Jiraiya reminds him that he may not always be there, but that he can always summon toads. Jiraiya then demonstrates to Naruto of using a collaboration technique by sending his chakra into Gamariki to power up his Water Release: Water Gun. Naruto, impressed by this, is told by Jiraiya that his Wind Release should cause him to create an even more powerful version of that technique. However, he is stumped as both Naruto and Gamariki find themselves unable to work or get along with one another. Meanwhile, Orochimaru summons Sasuke to his chambers where he announces his desire to test Sasuke's strength, and remarks that he does not detect a flicker of fear from Sasuke. Sasuke confidently tells Orochimaru that he is ready to take him on. Credits es:El Escondite de Orochimaru Descubierto